The present invention relates to remailable postcards with reply cards attached, particularly those used in direct mail advertising and sales. Generally, such direct mail is used to contact prospective purchasers in an attempt to solicit information or sales in connection with the products, services or other activities of the direct mailer. It is particularly desirable if the remailability of such postcards could be made as convenient as possible by creating a single remailable card so that there will be little difficulty in the prospective customer returning the postcard. There presently exists a wide variety of types of postcards including, for example, multiple attached cards wherein one or more cards must be detached before the returnable card can be sent back to the original mailer. Such cards, by their nature, are not particularly convenient to use.
It would be desirable if a single remailable postcard could be provided which is simple in form and requires only minor manipulations by the original recipient to have the card returned.